Rain Poured From The Sky
by HeavensBells
Summary: Jacob and Bella. They are a storm. They love each other. Passionately.


"My Jake", she whispered under the full moon as she walked through the edge of the forest in her back yard.

The subtle shadows cast by branches of melancholy trees, their leaves and needles tangling confusedly and reaching longingly for the Sun's light that they miss every night, teased by the moon and his half-light that fills no need of theirs, but only bitterly reminds them of their Sun. A strong gust blew Bella's hair out of her face. The light cast by the moon luminated her fair skin so that she appeared as a glowing stone in the night, for the forest was dark but for the peaks of moonlight that danced all around her. She stood and waited for the sound that would call her further into the mossy forest, where she could not be seen or heard.

For a while, there was only the sound of the wind rustling through the trees, but she knew better. If she conentrated hard enough, with her eyes closed, she could hear the pounding of approaching feet, strong and wild, yet protective.

Finally, the ground thunder beneath her brought the assurance of another presene, _his presence. _And then she saw him, and the thunder stopped. His eyes met hers. The piercing stare made her shiver. His brown fur swiftly disappeared as he stepped towards her. He quickly pulled on the pants he had tied around his leg, and drew something else from the rope tied around his leg. It was a large blanket. He stepped close to her without a word or a smile. Smiles were unecessary when they both knew that they were always happy to see each other. He never broke his stare in her eyes. He reached around her, enveloping her in the blanket. She had been too distracted by his body to notice that she was covered in goosebumps.

His skin was perfection, the russet brown mass of taut velvet over muscles of perfect size and proportion. His beauty was incurable, his tall, muscled figure, his posture and disposition, his lips, his chin, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, the arch of his brow, the wrinkle in his forehead when he was worried. His heart was infallible and inescapable. His mind always listened. And he himself, was always there when she needed him to be.

Jacob's arms enveloped her, too, and she welcomed his embrace with open arms, or maybe more like _clinging _arms. Jacob Black had become Isabella Swan's life. And though she never fully realized it, she had always been his. One hand at the small of her back, pulling her tight against him, the other tangled in her hair, holding gently to her, Jacob lifted her gently off the ground and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

Bella was dizzy. His heat, his smell, his _feel_, was mesmerizing. His hands became vivacious, running up and down her body in places that made her blush and sweat, but also made her _want _to blush and sweat. She knew her breath caught in her throat on every in and out, and that those little animal whimpering sounds were not coming from the forest, but from her own chest. Her mind was lost, and all she could feel was every nerve of her body expanding and contracting for _him_. And the heat. That irreplaceable heat that not only came from his body but now radiated from between her legs like fire. Her hands and fingers, her lips and heart pulsed wildly.

Jacob pulled away from her momentarily only to crush her against him even harder, lifting her off of her feet and encompassing her mouth with his. Her legs involuntarily lifted to fasten to him as her hands dug into his back. Jacob moaned into her mouth as she felt him harden against her. He pulled away with a sharp intake of breath, and quickly swept her up in his arms. And then he was running.

Bella was aware of being carried, but mostly she was just aware of Jacob's neck and collarbone as her lips travelled it. Before she knew it, Jacob stopped and took the blanket off of her, fanning it out on a flat area of ground under the stars and wind. He then kissed her, again and again, until neither of them could take any more of the torture. He slowly layed her on the soft earth, sheltered by his blanket, and hovered over her, her legs opening to tighten around his hips as he used one hand to travel under her shirt while he bruised her lips with his.

They were taking their time, and they were exceedingly distracted. Neither of them noticed the storm blow in, though the thunder should have roused them from their feverish comas, it failed. The first drops of rain were disregarded, but when the water began to pour from the sky like the love from Jacob's heart, it was welcomed. The feel of Jacob's hot body against her mixed with cold rain soaking them made amazing sensations flow through her body. It heightened everything, and every sound of thunder and every bolt of lightning was accompanied by a new and stronger sensation than the last.

It would have been impossible to interrupt them now. Somewhere along the way their wet clothes disappeared, and Bella found that she couldn't wait any longer for the galvanized warmth pressing against her to pervade her. She bruised Jacob's lips this time, and she shifted underneath him to send him the message. Jacob received it. His hands took her hips. She gasped. He slowly pushed inside. Her fingernails sank into the russet skin of his back. He reached the top, and as he began thrusting in and out, his lips travelled every part of her body that they could reach.

As muscles and nerves convulsed and trembled, the thunder and lightning shook the ground and trees. Bella could feel that hot ball of fire building up inside her, ready to burst. Jacob knew he that he wouldn't last much longer, but he also knew that Bella was ready to take the plunge. Together, they felt the rushing, waving, the contracting and expanding, the pulling and the pushing, back and forth, in and out, the explosion off all polar opposite sensations of pleasure wracking through their centers and through their bodies. Bella felt like she had become matter. Nothing but pure, golden, pleasure, if pleasure could be matter. Jacob did his last after-wave thrust in her, still shaking and trembling from the effects. He collapsed and sank so he rested his head on her chest, very little of his body weight on her.

"I love you, my Bells", he whispered against her skin, still breathing heavily. Bella ran her fingers through his hair. She hadn't gotten her breath anywhere near back to normal yet, either.

"I love you, my Jacob", she replied. The rain stopped. Jake's lips pressed on her skin.


End file.
